El crepúsculo de Procne Reedición
by Zaphi-chan
Summary: REEDICIÓN, NO ES LA MISMA HISTORIA... leyendas que nunca fueron acabadas, lugares que nunca fueron encontrados, cuando intentamos formar nuestra propia leyenda sin darnos cuenta, cuando queremos ser mejores que nadie...
1. Prologo

Miré alrededor mío, nada, no había nadie hacia ninguno de los dos lados. Tampoco podía estar seguro de ello, era todo demasiado oscuro. Seguí avanzando hacia la siguiente puerta, la abrí con mucho cuidado, nadie debería saber que yo andaba por allí. Abrí la puerta, esta chirrió. Una luz blanca e inmaculada entró por el arco de la puerta. Entrecerré mis ojos e intenté distinguir lo que tenía delante de mí. Mi vista al fin se aclaró. Esa era la habitación que estaba buscando. Removí todo lo que se encontraba encima de una pequeña mesa de caoba que tenía delante. Leí por encima de todos los papeles que encontraba para saber, con cierta esperanza, que eso era lo que estaba buscando. Nada, encima no había nada

Giré a la derecha, donde se hallaba una pequeña estantería. Empecé a rebuscar entre los antiguos libros, leyendo el nombre de la portada de cada uno de ellos. Casi todos eran historias fantasiosas pero ¿de que me iba a servir a mí esa información? No necesito saber que le ocurrió a un personaje fantasioso, estoy buscando algo más.

Retiré los libros y los fui depositando sin mucho cuidado sobre el resquebrajado suelo.

Miré por todos los pisos de la pequeña estantería. No encontraba nada. ¿Dónde podía seguir buscando? Miré en el más bajo de los estantes, donde al mirar en un recoveco entre los libros, un chillido salió, seguido de aquella criatura que hizo ese ruido: una rata.

Esta, al verme, salió rápidamente de allí y se escabulló a otro rincón de la habitación. Busqué en ese lugar si había algo. Con la vista recorrí el pequeño espacio: Solo había algo de pan, y la estructura de madera de la estantería estaba completamente roída.

Metí la mano en esas pequeñas penumbras, la casa de la rata, por si acaso mis ojos no habían visto algo. El suelo estaba mojado, casi inundado.

Pero no había nada más.

Cogí uno de los libros que cubrían el recoveco donde dormitaba el pequeño animal, no era más que otra novela fantástica.

Me volví a levantar, y empecé a preguntarme donde podría estar ese libro. Entonces reparé en algo. Encima del alfeizar de la ventana que estaba enfrente de la residía una pequeña llave de color celeste. La recogí y me la guardé en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta. ¿Quién sabe para que serviría?

Luego volví a mirar la mesa. Tenía el presentimiento desde que entré que el libro que estaba buscando estaba ahí. Di la vuelta a la estructura de madera, hasta que vi. un pequeño cajón de un color muy oscuro.

Lo abrí con mucho cuidado he hizo un sonido amortiguado por el rozamiento, allí había un libro de tapas celestes, donde en letras plateadas ponía "Memorias de Kalenia"

Eso es lo que estaba buscando. El último ejemplar auténtico de ese libro, donde se contaban todos los secretos de kalenia. Cogió el libro, y lo metió en una pequeña bolsa de cuero que colgaba de uno de sus hombros.

Entonces, escuché algo. Unos ruidos que provenían del pasillo se empezaron a escuchar. Si me pillaban en esa situación, me atraparían. Tenía que buscar una salida rápidamente e irme si no quería que me ocurriera algo. Empecé a observar la habitación, no encontraba nada y no podía irme así, dejando la habitación tan desorganizada. Pero algo ocurrió. La pequeña rata que había encontrado volvió con una veintena de los suyos hacia ella: la excusa perfecta. Si alguien encontraba la habitación llena de ratas, nadie sospecharía de algo más, el desorden lo han causado ellas.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea más. Volvió a mirar en el recoveco donde había encontrado a la criatura y cogí todo el pan que había. También agarré un libro y arranqué pequeños trozos de algunas páginas y lo mojé. Metí el libro abierto dentro del cajón y luego introdució el pan. Las ratas, al ver donde depositaba el pan, fueron hacia allí. Los pasos se hacían cada vez mas fuerte, abrí la ventana, me puso de cuclillas en el alfeizar y me apoyé en el marco de la ventana para no caerme. Me incorporé de nuevo.

Miré si había alguien en los patios de la parte de abajo, al no ver a nadie, y antes de que los guardias que pasaran por allí me vieran, me tiré.

Noté como el aire me golpeara fuertemente en la cara mientras iba cayendo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Cuando llevaba media caída hacia el suelo, mi espalda brilló, y dos grandes alas, de colores azul, lila y blanco, brotaron de mi espaldas. Las agité en el aire y remonté al vuelo yendo paralelo al cercano suelo que se extendía bajo mí. Baje una de mis manos y pude sentir el fresco toque de la hierba rozando mis dedos. Volví alzar el vuelo para elevarme por encima de los muros, donde para todos aquellos que me vieran tan solo era una pequeña ave recorriendo el cielo.

Llevaba ya un buen rato volando por encima de las blancas nubes.

Pero entonces un ruido empezó a oírse atrás de mis espaldas. Giré 180º para mirar que es lo que se estaba moviendo detrás de mí.

Una criatura enorme, de color negro, estaba intentando alcanzarme.

Tenía una cara alargada, con una mandíbula provista de afilados dientes. Sus ojos eran de un color negro muy brillante y tan oscuro, que apenas se diferenciaba la pupila. Un cuello alargado, que se movía lentamente al compás del viento, intentando alcanzarme. Un cuerpo que, en comparación con sus grandes alas membranosas, era muy pequeño, y también estirado y en medio de éste tenía una especie de marca de color azul tremendamente oscuro. Carecía de patas y brazos. Estaba muy claro que, mirases donde mirases, esa criatura era una serpiente descomunalmente larga.

La serpiente alada voló más alto que yo, y se lanzó de forma inclinada hacia mi cuerpo. Sin mucha dificultad, logré moverme a la izquierda. Esquivé por muy poco el ataque de la voraz víbora, e incluso puede ver como pequeñas plumas de plata caían de mis alas. Pero la sierpe no se rindió, giró su cuerpo en medio círculo y, aunque intenté huir elevándome más, la culebra logró morder con su gran cabeza mi ala derecha.

Fue un dolor terrorífico, miré hacia la serpiente y vi como mi ala estaba sangrando mientras ésta absorbía el líquido rojo, a la vez que gritaba furiosamente. Empezaba ya a perder el equilibrio aerodinámico, cuando otras tres criaturas aladas más se acercaban a mí. Todas del mismo color negro, mas o menos, ya que cabe a destacar, que parte de una de ellas tenía partes rojas, como por ejemplo, en los ojos. Mientras que otra tenía pequeñas manchas plateadas a lo largo de su cuerpo y la última no era tan negra, era de un color grisáceo, como el color que tiene el acero, y sus alas tenían un color un poco más oscuro.

Las tres vinieron hacia mí, pero ya me esperaba algo así, esperé y cuando estuvieron muy cerca, logré milagrosamente mover mi ala derecha, consiguiendo deshacerme de la criatura negra y dirigiéndola brutalmente hacia las otras tres. Las criaturas, que no se lo esperaban, apenas lograron esquivar a la criatura, dejándolas alarmadas.

Aproveché el momento, y me fui volando lo mas lejos que pude, huyendo de las criaturas lo mas rápido que mi ala herida me permitía, e intentando buscar algún escondrijo para ocultarme de ellas.

Pero nada fue suficiente, las cuatro se dirigieron rápido y velozmente hacia mí. Al ver mi única posibilidad de salida, bajé en picado hacia un bosque. Las cuatro criaturas me siguieron. Ellas eran más rápidas que yo, y se dieron cuenta que la herida que una de ellas me había provocado mi cuerpo se dirigía hacia la derecha.

Eran mas rápidas que yo después de todo poco podía hacer con mi ala rota entonces se me ocurrió algo, cerré los ojos.

Cuando las serpientes pensaban que me tenían a punta pala, abrí los ojos, y una onda blanca salió desde mi cuerpo, hasta unos dos metros mas lejos de mí, empujando a las sierpes fuera de mi alcance.

Aunque físicamente no estaba muy bien, mi entrenamiento con la magia me bastaba para sacarme de peleas como ésta. Cuando me di cuenta de que el bosque estaba a cinco metros de donde estaba yo, empecé a ponerme recta a la vez que mis alas con un gran esfuerzo amainaban mi velocidad. Cuando vi una rama árbol lo suficientemente gruesa para permitirme aterrizar sobre ella, agité mis alas para que el último metro no me hiciera daño, y caí suavemente sobre ella. Me senté en ella, y empecé a descansar.

Yo ya sabía que eran aquellas criaturas, pertenecían a la misma orden a la cual le había robado uno de los pocos ejemplares auténticos que quedaban de "las memorias de Kalenia" que me ayudarían a encontrar… lo que buscaba.

Esas criaturas son las que vigilan el patio del enorme castillo donde, gracias a mis métodos, logré llegar a esa habitación, donde sentía la presencia del libro.

Si no os importe que cambie algo de tema, al lugar a donde yo quiero llegar, es un pequeño pueblo donde tranquilamente podré leer el libro.


	2. ¿quien eres tú?

Hola! Antes de nada ¡Feliz navidad!

Bueno, aquí sigo con la reedición., donde ya se descubrirá la identidad de la chica del prólogo, y el de uno de los protagonistas.

Se me ocurrió una idea ya de paso, estos fics no son muy participativos, excepto por los RR, y eso de inventar personajes no es lo mío, así que los que queráis participar en la historia creando a un personaje, solo tenéis que leer las notas de autora para las instrucciones

Bueno, ya os dejo con el fic:

**1. ¿quién eres tú?**

Una joven paseaba tranquilamente por un denso bosque, en sí, el bosque no era pequeño, pero los árboles estaban tan cerrados que la oscuridad se cernía sobre él.

Las alas de la mujer, antes esplendorosas de plumas blancas, ya estaban ocultas en su espalda, ocultadas por la magia.

Ella tenía muchos deseos de volver a su tierra, pero por desgracia había sido desterrada de allí, tenía prohibido el paso de entrar, aunque ella tenía la culpa, ¿por qué le desterraron?

Al fin el bosque se quedó atrás, para poder observar un bosque delante de ella.

Al fin había llegado.

La vida como desterrada había convertido a Tomoyo en una gran nómada, se quedaba poco tiempo en los lugares que visitaba y evitaba el contacto humano.

Ella no era como la mayoría de los habitantes de kalenia, no era un humano, ella era una especie mas avanzada que ellos, un ángel.

Lo que al principio le extrañó, fue que la confundieran con un humano, era algo ilógico, aún habiendo escondido sus alas, no se parecía a ellos.

Para empezar, su gran belleza natural, se veía a una legua, y si eso simplemente parecía una gran dote de una dama, ¿Qué pasaba con su piel, más blanca que la misma nieve?

Ninguna mujer, aunque haya sido omitida a la luz del sol, jamás podría ser tan blanca, y si así lo fuera, se notaría la piel más demacrada de un muerto, no como la de ella.

Y luego estaba el asunto del vestuario, era muy diferente al de los humanos, su traje era blanco y azul, tapando completamente su cuerpo, excepto sus manos, y la cara.

Mientras, ellas llevaban vestidos rojos, pardos o verdes. Y dejaban al descubierto sus brazos, el cuello, e incluso donde en pocas de las ocasiones tenían escote. ¿A qué mujeres se les ocurría ir así?

Pero ahora ya tenía las cosas claras, no se diferencian tanto como pensaba, siempre y cuando tuviera forma de una fémina, a los hombres les daba igual el color de piel, como el vestuario. Simplemente no se fijan en los pequeños detalles, y había comprendido que en la inmensa mayoría de los casos, la raza humana era bastante corta, con vidas de apenas 100 años, guiados por el egoísmo y la avaricia, y donde casi siempre intentaban hacer daño.

Había aprendido mucho yendo de ciudad en ciudad, por ejemplo, que cada ciudad tenía sus propias costumbres, no como en su mundo, en los cuales era repetitivas ceremonias, una tras otra, siempre las mismas en cada lugar, y también estaba que, aunque hablasen el mismo idioma, el idioma humano fuera menos cultos, con menos reglas, excepto en ciertos casos claro está, lo cual permitía ser divertido sin tener que dar cientos de explicaciones. Por eso, había perdido parte de su legada habla.

Mientras recordaba esos no muy hermosos recuerdos, paseaba por las calles del pueblo, buscando algún lugar donde alojarse algún tiempo.

Empezó a oír un siseo a lo lejos, era un sonido llevado por el viento, miró hacia arriba.

**No había nada…**

Seguía oyendo ese sonido ¿qué era?

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido. Venía de arriba, de eso estaba segura.

Se fue corriendo a una esquina de la calle, se aseguró que nadie la viera, y dejó sus alas libres. Se aseguró de nuevo de que no había nadie cerca y echó el vuelo. Sentía la punzada dolorosa de la herida que había recibido anteriormente, pero no importó.

Iba verticalmente hacia el cielo, cuando llegó a una altura similar a las que tiene las nubes, volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras buscaba algún cambio de temperatura en algún sitio.

**No cambiaba nada…**

¿Qué era eso para no poder verlo ni sentirlo?

Aún tenía dos posibilidades más, sus alas empezaron a moverse creando una ventilada. Se concentró, pero nada había rebotado en el viento.

**No sentía nada…**

El siseo era cada vez más fuerte, oía como iba creciendo mientras a sus oídos se les hacía insoportable, ensordecedor.

La última oportunidad que tenía era algo de lo cual no se fiaba mucho, pero bueno, si localizaba lo que quería, era su última oportunidad.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Se concentró un buen rato hasta no sentir, ver, oír. Hasta que se fue del mundo a una realidad creada por ella misma. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y luego otra, y luego otra más.

Definitivamente, lo que esté haciendo el ruido no es muy normal.

**No olía nada…**

¿De qué se puede tratar esta vez? El ruido llegó de nuevo a sus oídos, era tan potente que hasta las orejas le temblaban y le dolían. Era mucho peor que cincuenta hombres gritando a su lado o alrededor suyo.

Aunque pareciera imposible, el sonido se fue intensificando hasta que todo su cuerpo empezó a vibrar. La herida del ala incluso se abrió más, como si 100 cuchilladas de acero rozaran la contusión, cada vez una, intermitentemente.

De repente, sintió que algo le agarraba por la cintura y como si unas garras se clavaran en su cadera, mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado hacia atrás con fuerza. Estaba muy claro, lo que sea, le había cogido fuertemente.

Un trino dulce y melodioso se dejó oír, entonces Tomoyo cayó en algo ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de la magia? Se volvió a concentrar, y tocó aquello que le estaba tocando. Ahora veía bien que era, una criatura con la temperatura del viento, que puede manejarlo fácilmente. Un ser invisible a la vista.

Era… un pájaro gigante, que tenía los colores del arco iris.

Había oído hablar mucho sobre esos pájaros, se les conocía como las aves del amanecer, y raramente se encontraban.

Conocidas por su canto melódico, y por que su principal color eran los colores del sol, y tenía como ojos dos rubíes, metafóricamente hablando.

Hablando un poco más sobre ellos, aparte de un dominio total del viento, el fuego era su elemento, muchas mañanas se ven a estos pájaros lanzando un aliento flamígero al aire, un fuego de color naranja y a veces de color rosa.

El caso era ¿por qué la gran ave le tenía cogida? Intentó escapar moviéndose frenéticamente, al verlo apretó con fuerza su garra, haciendo que sus caderas empezaron a chorrear sangre, mientras un grito ahogado salía de su boca.

Tomoyo dijo unas palabras en latín, y su colgante brilló. Un rayo de luz blanca e inmaculada salió hacia el cuerpo del ave, seguido de una cara de serpiente y un cuello de cisne.

La cabeza y cuello espiritual del dragón mordieron la pata del ave del amanecer mientras ésta se volvió visible a la vista humana y soltaba al pequeño ángel dejándolo caer. El dragón empezó a materializarse y situándose por debajo del serafín logró recogerla. La luz blanca desapareció, dejando ver a un dragón enorme, bello, de color madreperla, mientras un destello azul salía de sus ojos, con unas enormes alas blanquecinas cubiertas de plumas que brotaban de su grupa.

El Ave del amanecer enfrentó al dragón, furioso, y una llama anaranjada salía de su pico. El dragón lanzó una llamarada blanca, y chocó con la otra. La llama anaranjada era más fuerte y acabó venciendo a la blanca.

Aunque el dragón era de un gran tamaño, el ave lo era todavía más, por lo menos doblaba su tamaño.

Azoria, que es así como se llamaba el dragón blanco, se apartó del ataque por los pelos ascendiendo. El ave ascendió hacia arriba, y bajó en picado con las alas completamente abiertas, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a arder. Parecía un meteorito que caía del cielo.

Azoria no pudo esquivar el golpe, y una de las alas le golpeaba en el vientre.

El dragón chilló con fuerzas, mientras el ave remontaba el vuelo, quedando Azoria encima de éste. Luego, Su cuerpo brilló y de la nada dos fuentes ardientes aparecieron de detrás de sus alas, entrecruzándose y confundiendo a Azoria.

El dragón no sabía que hacer, y una quemadura asomaba en el vientre.

El fuego no fue esquivado quemando las dos alas de azoria. Tomoyo asomó su colgante mientras el dragón se convertía en luz blanca y retornaba al colgante.

Como pudo el ángel se mantuvo volando a poca distancia del suelo. Respirando con pesadez debido a su cansancio. El pájaro se acercó a ella poniendo sus patas por delante, con intención de cogerle. El ángel se concentró de nuevo, y una luz blanca surgió en ambas manos. Elevó la esfera albina por encima de su cabeza. Cuando las alas del ángel estuvieron al alcance del ave, el ángel abrió de golpe los ojos y la esfera lanzó una energía que retiro al ave hacía atrás. El ave chillaba frenética.

Entonces la criatura alada logró al fin romper la barrera que la separaba de su ahora presa con un buche de fuego muy potente.

Entonces Tomoyo puso sus dos manos enfrente de ella y unos cristales de magia transparentes salieron de allí rasgando a la gran ave, haciéndole pequeños rasguños y arrancándole plumas.

Sus alas empezaron a arder y cuando un cristal rozaba su superficie era licuado y destruidos, dejando un polvo estelar de magia.

Sus garras azules al fin agarraron al ángel, arrancando un gran número de plumas, dejando que estas cayeran. Era un dolor estremecedor, y sus alas las sentía como si ardieran.

Entonces algo ocurrió. Un cañón de agua alcanzó al ave del amanecer. Esta chilló con fuerza, ya que odiaba el agua.

Azoria volvió a salir del colgante rápidamente para mirar al que había hecho eso, el ave detuvo su marcha, para ver que había un dragón hecho de agua. Era algo increíble, el agua se había reunido de forma que el cuerpo de un dragón se vislumbraba. El dragón azul alzó su cabeza y el agua de su alrededor explotó creando una lluvia, entonces fue como el verdadero dragón pudo verse.

De escamas cerúleas, enorme, algo mas grande que Azoria, curiosamente era muy parecido a Azoria en algunas características pero ¿por qué, si la característica principal de la clase de dragón que es Azoria solo existen blancos?

Tenía las alas plumosas al igual que Azoria, incluso el cuerpo y la cola, larga y terminada en tres púas, eran iguales, solo cambiaba el color. Lo que si que se diferenciaban aparte del tamaño y el color, era que Azoria tenía unas púas traspasando la espina dorsal, y el otro las tenía, pero eran pequeñas. Y otras diferencias por ejemplo que las garras del dragón azul comparado con el tamaño de su cuerpo, eran más grandes que las de Azoria.

Su cara

Y los ojos, aunque muy iguales, diferentes. Ambos los tenían azules, pero había una diferencia, Azoria tenía los ojos azul cielo, y el dragón índigo mar.

El dragón azulino lanzó un chorro brioso de agua que dio al ave dejando que Tomoyo cayera, Azoria la recogió, aún con las heridas hechas. Azoria miraba con sus celestes ojos al dragón con odio.

"¿Qué te ocurre Azoria?"

"No me gusta ese dragón, estoy convencida de que no trama nada bueno, y siento que alguien está con él"

El dragón abrió su boca amenazante hacia el dragón.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Ambas criaturas seguían luchando, al final, el ave huyó completamente empapada y vencida.

El dragón se acercó a Azoria, la cual por instinto alzó su cuerpo y erizó las plumas de sus alas, mientras emitía un gruñido.

-¿Estáis bien?-

Tomoyo vio algo raro, el dragón no había hecho ningún movimiento, pero ¿había hablado? No era telepatía, la misma que usaba ella con Azoria.

"Azoria, ¿Quién ha hablado?"

"El chico que está sentado en su espalda" decía manteniendo la posición de amenaza.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que un chico estaba sentado encima de éste.

-¡Si! ¡Estamos bien!-

Azoria cambió su postura y su piel se relajó, y miró a Tomoyo

"¿Por qué contestas? Ten un poco de orgullo"

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el orgullo?"

"Déjalo…" Azoria bajó la cabeza y negó en gesto de desaprobación.

El otro dragón se acercó hacia ellas, al darse cuenta, Azoria lanzó una bola blanca de su boca, mientras miraba con reproche a los dos.

Con un simple movimiento de la garra de la otra criatura, la bola fue retenida.

Entonces Azoria todavía se puso más furiosa.

"¿Qué te pasa pequeño dragón, tienes miedo?" la criatura azulada lo dijo con burla.

"¿Qué estás insinuando? No soy ninguna cobarde."

"¿seguro?"

"¿Quieres pelea?"

"No hará falta, si con un soplido te envío a la luna"

Ahora si se había pasado, Tomoyo se enfadó con ambos, al igual que Azoria, ¡pero que se creía este!

"Azoria, vámonos, no quiero mezclarme con este tipo de gente" dijo con mal humor.

Azoria dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ahí.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!- decía el joven, sabiendo que su compañero se había pasado.

-¡QUIERES DEJARNOS YA!-gritó Tomoyo con fuerza.

Azoria empezó a bajar, dirigiéndose a una llanura.

"¿no crees que te has pasado, Shiurey?"

"Son unos débiles, no pudieron ni con ese pájaro"

"Tampoco te creas que nos resultó mas fácil, además, estoy seguro de que ese pájaro nos subestimó, tuvimos suerte"

"Suerte dices tú, y que mas"

"¿no deberías disculparte?"

"para qué, son dos chicas, lo tendrán superado, ¿no ves que en esta sociedad la mujer tiene un papel mas bajo que los hombres?, que se conformen con que no las hayamos mancillado"

"¿Por qué piensas que las mujeres son solo objetos sexuales?"

"¡Que va! También ponen los huevos para que la especie continúe, los arrullan, los calientan para que no se enfríen…"

"¿Por qué casualmente todo tiene que ver con la reproducción?"

"…"

"Al menos déjame a mi ir a disculparme, no quiero llevarme mal con alguien por tu culpa, no quiero enemigos, lo sabes."

"Anda que…"

Shiurey se dirigió hacia donde habían desaparecidos Azoria y Tomoyo, entonces vieron que Tomoyo, estaba al lado de Azoria, y ésta tenía el ala bajada y Tomoyo se la estaba frotando. (¡El ala!, no penséis mal, que me acabó de dar cuenta)

Cuando se acercaron más, vieron que Tomoyo tenía una masa gelatinosa de color blanca en la mano, y se la estaba pasando por ¿una herida? (NZ: la masa gelatinosa no es otra cosa que algún tipo de crema para curar o como queráis llamarlo)

Y entonces el joven vio que el ángel tenía más heridas de lo que parecía, una de sus alas destrozadas, y la otra herida. Mientras, de su abdomen chorreaba sangre que teñía de un color carmesí la ropa blanca que llevaba puesta. Shiurey se apoyó suavemente sobre la superficie algo resquebrajosa por falta de Agua, y se quedaron observando a ambas desde lejos.

El serafín se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba llena de sangre, así que cogió su bolsa de cuero, tanto Shiurey como el joven estaban observando que hacía, vio como sacaba otro traje, entonces… Pasó algo que era lógico pero que para el joven era ilógico, empezó a quitarse la parte de arriba, la espera se hacía interminable, como las hormonas masculinas del joven solo estaban esperando a verla desnuda completamente.

"¿Qué hacéis?" Azoria antes de decirlo había cubierto a Tomoyo con una de sus majestuosas alas. Justo por encima de las alas se veían los brazos de la chica, que se desprendía completamente la prenda.

El joven tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, no llega a estar el dragón albino, le hubiera ayudado hasta a quitarse la ropa

-¿Qué ocurre?- Tomoyo siguió la vista de Azoria hasta encontrar a el joven subido a una roca y a su dragón al lado suyo- ¡Seréis pervertidos! ¿Qué hacéis ahí?- dijo enfadada- Y tú- dijo señalando al joven- ¡Estoy segura de que si no fuera Azoria, en estos mismo momento… en este momento…!- un suplido de desesperación salió de su boca. En realidad había empezado a temblar, y seguía, cuando se enteró de que si no fuera por Azoria la hubieran visto… así.

Ni siquiera sé si esto es así en el presente de hoy, pero en esta época la visión simple del tobillo ya era suficiente para estimular el apetito masculino, como he dicho ya antes.

-¿se puede saber quienes sois?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Soy Eriol, y el nombre del dragón es Shiurey-

-Soy Tomoyo, y mi compañera es Azoria-

**Notas estúpidas de la autora Zaphi (XD)**

Esto… creo que me quedó un poco raro que Tomoyo se presentara con lo enfadada que está, y creo que un poco me he… ¡pasado!

Pero bueno U, aparece un ligero lime, pero que conste que a pesar de eso no va a haré lemon, principalmente porque no puedo escribirlo (menor de edad XD)

Y bueno, éste capítulo habrá sido subido por navidad (aunque cabe decir que esto está acabado desde el miércoles antes de navidad, día 20 de diciembre creo…)

Espero que os guste este tipo de historias y pues… la empecé a escribir hace unos meses… medio año, no poco mas… nueve meses…

Espera, espera, ¡Un año! O.o, empecé a escribirla en noviembre del 2006 así que esos son pues… ¡Un año y casi dos meses O.o!

¡Siii! ¡Que adoración!, por fin un año desde que escribi mi primer fic .

Bueno, también recordar que esta historia está siendo dedicada actualmente a ¡Basiiii! ., fuiste la primera… ¿Fanfictora? Bueno, escritora de fics que conocí, ¡Y nos conocimos hace más de un año, así que felicidades! (aunque ya nos las dimos lo recuerdo jajaja!)

Y gracias a Celina Sosa y

Os espero con ansias en el siguiente capítulo, y no olvidéis de poner RR, que es la única prueba que tengo de que os está gustando o no…

Bueno, ya que estamos, se me ocurrió algo

Como esto no es ninguna adaptación de ningún libro, y yo soy mala con los nombres ¿Por qué no participamos todos?

Bueno, me refiero a que si queréis salir en el fic, solo decir las características, físicas morales, y lo que queréis llevar, si queréis un compañero, tenéis que describirlo o en todo caso pasarme una imagen, y esta información la enviáis mediante un mensaje personal (se puede hacer desde Solo es una idea 

Bueno, decirme que pensáis, nos vemos.

Zaphi…… CHAN!


End file.
